Every Night Brings a Surprise
by Yay for Yaoi
Summary: Shido is alone now, no Riho, no Yayoi, not even Guni. All of them, gone. He has so much pain now. How will he ever live? Cain appears with the only answer. Join Him.


A/N: One shot fic I wrote awhile ago and decided to share with you. This is set after the 12th episode of NightWalker. Alter Ego: I've come to suck your blood! Ky: Shut Up!

**I do not own any of the NightWalker characters either. Sigh. I feel so lame.**

'Every night is a surprise.' These were the words that Shido Tatsuhiko, the night detective, lived by. Every night he would face a different night breed that had inhabited a dead body or was feeding off of someone. Every night was another battle to protect the ones that couldn't protect themselves. Every night, he'd kill an innocent. The humans that he killed though were already dead, but it was still hurting him inside. Sometimes, he wouldn't have to go out and he would have to cope with the pain. But now, the pain was welling up inside, with the loss of those he had come to care about. He even had to kill one of them to keep her from harming another innocent. Without Riho, Guni, and Yayoi, everything was quiet.

Shido was so lost within himself. His problems were building up on him and he felt he would be crushed beneath them. His memories of the past were lost, he kept having to kill the innocent; 'You're helping them to rest.' Riho had once said when he voiced his feelings to her. He hated himself for everything he ever did; even drinking blood hurt him, even if he could only survive on that. His skin was pale without a meal in several days. But Shido didn't care; he just lay back in his chair at his desk, his top hat over his face and his coat on his chair.

To anyone that knew him, Shido wasn't Shido anymore. He was a case filled with troubles, fear, and pain. It was then the man that had turned him into what he was came into his mind. Cain. The name made him shiver, the name of the man that was able to control him. His master. 'Shut up.' He told himself simply. 'He's not your controller anymore and you know it.' Shido sighed, his thoughts made more sense when he thought about the evil man that controlled him.

Shido never knew it, but Cain was always there, seeming to watch him. Shido knew very well that Cain wanted his body; and he had it once. 'Never again will his burning hands touch me.' As soon as that warming thought entered his head, all the pain flooded back into him. "DAMNIT!" He yelled, leaning forward and banging his fists on the desk. "I just want this pain to go away!"

The top hat fell and quickly, Shido was bound to his chair by an unseen force.

"Shido."

A familiar, yet painful voice caught his attention, forcing him to look straight into the smirking face of Cain.

"Go away Cain, I'm not in the mood for you right now."

Shido hissed out at the blonde vampire that he hated so.

"Now Shido, don't deny me when you need me the most. Especially when you have no power to fight." Even if Shido hated to admit it, Cain was right. Without a good meal in days, or weeks; he'd lost count; Shido was too weak to even walk to this "bed." And now Cain had the upper hand.

"Look at you, Shido. Too weak to even break free from, not even a pint of my strength."

Cain said as he ran his hand along the side of Shido's face. Shido growled as Cain touched him, his cold hands bringing a burning sensation to his face.

"Getting feisty, are we? Well let me help rid you of your pain." Cain said while moving his face closer to his pale captive.

Shido growled more as Cain moved closer to him, their lips meeting for only a brief moment before Shido's fangs bit into the flesh of Cain's lip.

It was Cain's turn to growl but when he saw the look in Shido's eyes he stopped. Shido was tasting the blood that Cain had within his own veins, even if he didn't have a heart, the blood was still warm and richer then any human blood.

Shido began to shiver when the blood touched his tongue and he couldn't help but begin to suck at the source of the warm blood entering him. Cain pulled back before Shido could drink anymore and smirked.

"Shido, you know it's not healthy to drink from other vampires, especially if you're only half. Let me run and get you some fresh blood, you don't even have to drink from my victim, I'll bring it in a glass. But you've got to promise me that you'll be mine again."

Shido simply nodded weakly and watched Cain disappear.

"Shido, what's wrong?"

Shido opened his eyes to find himself lying on the couch in his office with Guni sitting on the coffee table beside it and Riho kneeling beside him. Yayoi looked up at him from the newspaper and smirked.

"Look who decided to join the living." Yayoi said while setting down the newspaper, and walking over.

Guni rolled her eyes. "You were talking in your sleep, kept the rest of us up." She yawned.

Shido blinked slightly then sat up, Yayoi quickly taking the seat next to him. "Like I said before Guni, he was delirious from the poison that the night breed injected into him."

It was then Shido remembered what surprise the night had held for them before. Another night breed working for his most hated enemy, sent to test him.

"You seemed very…depressed in your sleep. What were you dreaming?" A very worried Riho said while watching Shido lean closer to Yayoi.

"As always, the night brought me a new surprise," He says, Yayoi's head leaning back and his lips drawing closer to her throat. "Tonight…it brought me the blood of a certain vampire."

With that, his teeth dug into Yayoi's skin and he began to drink her blood, he was going to need this blood, so Cain's poison would never pass his lips.

But in the words of Shido "Every night brings a New Surprise." If that is so, then Cain will have his way.


End file.
